Finding True Love
by Uchiha Itachi - Uchiha Mika
Summary: Haruno Sakura along with her bestfriends went to an audition to become well known singers, but along the way she has fallen in love with the wrong man who she thought was ‘the one’ for her. Will she be able to fall in love again? This is a SasuSaku story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately

**Chapter 1: Auditioning**

'Kami-sama!! Look at the queue!!' exclaimed Sakura. Do you even think that we'll get to see the judges at this rate asked Tenten. We need to see those judges because I didn't get dressed up for nothing you know whined Ino. Ino your being high maintenance again said Hinata. Hehe sorry about that said Ino rubbing the back of her neck smiling sheepishly. Girls do we remember what we gonna perform in front of those judges that will blow them away asked Sakura? Hell yes!! We remember exclaimed her other bestfriends. 'Oh Kami I think I'm gonna be sick said Hinata while running off to the bathroom! Hinata!! Are you okay in there! Sakura yelled! Yeah I'm okay said Hinata while wiping her mouth and going to the sink to wash off the horrible taste in her mouth. You nervous Hinata?? Asked Tenten and Ino in unison. Yeah I'm a little bit nervous but I think I'm gonna be alright now. Sakura comes up to Hinata and puts a comforting arm around her along with Tenten and Ino while saying 'Come on, we can do this,' and 'I think it can't be as bad as what happened to the gig we did at the local pub.' The girls sang 'Lady in Red' but when Ino sarcastically asked if they looked like Alan Carr, all hell broke loose.

'Yeah,' Ino dryly said, I don't imagine Tsunade-sama to ever loose control although she is impatient and can be intimidating as her reputation has it.

Just then a girl wearing a headset with clipboard came up to them and told them to move to the pre-audition area since they are coming up next. As the four of them made their way to the pre-audition area, all the girls have on thought going through their minds which were '_This is the most nerve-wrecking experience I will ever encounter, I'm really really nervous!'_ The girls were shouted once again by the same girl before saying that it was their turn so they went inside the double doors and presented themselves in-front of the judges. Once the were inside the audition room, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten can see Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru sitting by the large table in the middle of the room.

'Hi!', Sakura called out feeling a little more confidence flowing through her.

'And you are?' asked Tsunade, the only female judge and a notorious woman who can be very intimidating and strict when it came to singing.

'We're called the Fallen Angels,' Ino replied.

'Ooh, I like it!' Jiraiya answered smiling albeit a little perversion showing through his orbs although the girls hadn't noticed it. (ero-sennin!! Ewwww!)

'Okay, what are you going to sing for us,' asked the stoic and albeit creepy pale face of the last judge Orochimaru.

'"Denial",' replied Tenten.

'Hai, Hajime! Ichi…Ni…San…!'

The four girls started singing tentatively at first but as the song goes on they have gained confidence since adrenaline is pumping through them. They finished the song and awaiting for the judges comments. Starting with Orochimaru.

'I thought it was weak at first but at least you gradually picked it up by the middle till the end of the song,' stated Orochimaru dismissively. _God he's really mean and creepy, _Sakura thought.

'Tsunade-hime, Jiraiya, what did you both think of Fallen Angels performance? Orochimaru demanded. Tsunade was the first one to speak. 'Fallen Angels I have to say that you four are the unique teammates and I can feel that there is something special about you so I will have to say based on that performance is that you're through and that singing was really amazing!! _Oh my…! This is more like it!, _Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata thought in unison while looking at each other.

'Okay, Jiraiya what about your opinion?' asked Orochimaru.

'Girls, I have to say that, that was great! I agree with Tsunade-hime here as she states that there is something special about you four so I'm hoping that you will keep it up.'

Orochimaru was making them wait on his verdict, although the girls have heard his opinion about the singing it was his verdict that will give them the much more needed confidence to make themselves improve albeit he is creepy. Finally, when Ino was gonna start asking for his verdict he spoke, 'Well done, you're through.'

The reactions were the girls started screaming and they hugged each other.

'Kami-sama! we're through, oh arigato gozaimasu!' exclaimed Hinata and Tenten.

'Hai, arigato gozaimasu, said Sakura after she has composed herself although she's still feeling happy and excited.

'Arigato,' as Ino said while starting to walk out of the door.

**(A/N: I'm gonna jump a scene where the girls are out clubbing to celebrate.)**

'This is where we're gonna celebrate tonight,' exclaimed Hinata.

'Yeah, this is the place, and I wanted you three to meet my boyfriend Sai since he owns this club,' Ino sighed dreamily.

'Well this will do, and maybe we can find single men inside the club,' joked both Tenten and Sakura while giggling.

Once the girls were inside the club, they looked round for Ino but couldn't spot her anywhere.

'Ino-pig's probably spending time with his boyfriend having a congratulatory sex,' Sakura muttered darkly. 'Come on, let's go to the bar and start celebrating this night, I'll buy you both a drink Ten-chan, Hina-chan.' Once up on the bar, Sakura asked the bartender for a vodka and cranberry drink for herself and Hinata and Tenten both wanted Barcadi when a confident deep male voice behind her said, 'Hey, bartender give these beautiful ladies the best champagne meaning the vintage Cristal champagne!' The bartender replied with a 'Yes, sir!' Sakura turned around ready to give the arrogant male behind her a piece of her mind when she come face to face with one of the most drop-dead gorgeous men she had ever seen. The said male smiled at her and said, 'Hi, you must be Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. I'm Sai. You're friend Ino is still getting ready.' Sai moved forward and gave each of the girls a kiss on the cheek and Sakura, Tenten and Hinata found themselves thinking _holy shit, Ino's so lucky to be dating him_! Sai is dark-haired, with such dark blue eyes that almost look black, with a pair of sensuous lips and the kind of classically good-looking features male models have but Sakura feels that there is something definitely arrogant about him. 'Come on,' Sai said, 'I'll take you three to the VIP lounge where we can converse and get to know each other while waiting for Ino and we talk about your success!

For the next couple of hours the four them chatted away. Sai was a charming man and easy to talk to with a dry sense of humour which Sakura easily got. He seems always confident, and totally at ease with himself- this kind of confidence Sakura has seen with people with money and who'd never struggled paying their expenses. He was interesting to talk to and Sai has intrigued Sakura. She couldn't remember when was the last time she enjoyed a man's company and she was instantly attracted to him and was it only her or his eyes constantly seeking hers? Sakura along with Hinata and Tenten found themselves engaging on a lovely conversation but Sakura found herself conversing with Sai in a classic flirtatious behaviour, flicking her rosette hair back and straightening her back so that her D-cup breasts stood out more. When Sakura realised what she was doing her eyes widened by an inch and started thinking: _Kami-sama what am I doing! Sai is Ino-pig's boyfriend and she's my friend for fucking sake!_

Sai pulled out a packet of cigarettes and offered to each one of the girls and took one for himself but Tenten and Hinata both decline one but Sakura found herself accepting one even though she promised that she would quit.

'Ah come on!' Sai said to Tenten and Hinata's protests. 'One won't hurt, will it?'

'No, thank you we both don't smoke,' Hinata and Tenten replied in unison.

'You're despicable, you know that,' Sakura said it while smiling at him as he lit her cigarette.

'Yes, I'm the big bad wolf, didn't Ino told you that?'

Sakura's stomach did flip-flops and had butterflies swarming inside her as she took a drag of her cigarette and she had to resist the urge of replying to Sai _'And I'm Red Riding Hood, why don't you eat me all up?'_ Kami-sama what is happening to her? Not having a boyfriend for a couple of months must have turned her to a nympho who wanted to have sex with her friend's boyfriend? Of course she didn't want to have sex with her friend's boyfriend. It was just pure excitement because of their success within the day's events that was making her feel like this. Sakura was saved from her thoughts by the arrival of her friend Ino, looking way too beautiful in a red mini dress.

'Sorry, I'm late,' she said, throwing her arms around Sai, then sliding on his lap and started making out with him making Sakura feel a little jealous. After Ino and Sai's little make-out session if you describe Sai started to grope Ino's breast and squeezing her thigh while their tongues were battling for dominance which Sai has won; Sakura has just wanted to go home but Sai keeps on looking at her with a flicker of desire and interest in his eyes.

_So what?_ Thought Sakura, he's a player, _he's probably the type of man who does to every women who he's interested with_, but she was unable to resist sneaking little glances at him when she thought no one was looking but sometimes when they caught each other gazes, Sai's eyes seems to say that _I want you as much as you want me_ and Sakura was the first one to look away before someone notices.

That night when she got back to her own place while lying in bed, all she could think of was that what would have happened if there was nobody there and she was on her own. She let her imagination run away with her fantasies where she and Sai can be together with no Ino and they ere free to do what they liked with each other… and then she halted all her thoughts that maybe she was _starting to like_ Sai.

'Oh Kami!, I'm totally in deep shit with this!' Sakura muttered aloud.

**TBC……**

This is the 1st chapter… please review. Arigato. I'll post the next chapter soon.

Uchiha Mika-chan


End file.
